La lettre
by Meliiana
Summary: Levy veut tout lui raconter, cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle garde cela pour elle. Alors, quoi de mieux que d'écrire une lettre ? Après tout elle est la mage des mots ! Seulement, il est plus difficile d'assumer après, surtout avec un Gajeel totalement largué.
1. Chapter 1

**La lettre ~ Chapitre 1**

Levy décida de laisser à sa plume le soin de tout lui raconter, elle le ferait certainement mieux que la jeune femme ne le pourrait jamais. Il est plus facile d'écrire ce que l'on ressent car les mots viennent alors naturellement, c'était une évidence pour elle. Elle avait bien essayé, par de nombreuse petites attentions, de le lui faire comprendre. Mais comment ? Comment faire pour que cet idiot de dragon remarque les sentiments qu'elle lui portait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois ? Alors que le principe d'aimer devait lui être inconnu.

Lorsque la mage fût totalement prête à se lancer dans sa lettre elle ne put s'arrêter. Comme si les mots ne voulaient plus cesser de s'écrire, mais il fallait l'avouer : cela lui faisait un bien fou ! Depuis le temps qu'elle gardait tout ça pour elle, même si hormis Gajeel tout le monde était au courant des sentiments de la jeune femme.

« Cher Gajeel,

en vain ai-je tenté de te parler de ce qui me tiens à cœur depuis bientôt un an mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment. Ou peut-être est-ce seulement que je manque de courage pour te dire ce qui va suivre en face, je ne sais pas trop.

J'espère que tu ne me trouveras pas trop bête de te le dire dans une lettre, car même si se ne sont que des mots à tes yeux ils représentent bien plus aux miens.

Je serais directe, il me paraît bien inutile d'écrire dix lignes pour au final te dire enfin ces trois petits mots qui me brûlent les lèvres à chaque fois que je te vois. Je t'aime.

J'ai l'impression de t'aimer depuis si longtemps, pourtant je me rends compte que je ne connais que peu de chose de toi. Je veux dire sur le véritable toi, pas ce masque que tu portes au quotidien. Si tu te demandes pourquoi, comme mes amies l'ont fait, et bien je ne peut te répondre si facilement. Je sais que, même si on te le disais, tu ne pourrais pas croire que quelqu'un puisse ressentir un sentiment plus fort que de l'amitié pour toi, surtout venant d'une petite crevette comme moi. Et pourtant c'est arrivé, quand je ne sais pas, mais c'est arrivé. Et je n'y peut rien, mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme t'appartiennes à présent. Et c'est peut-être égoïste de ma part de t'infliger le fardeau de décider ce que tu vas faire de ce « cadeau ». Tu es si fort et moi si faible, pour me rassurer je me répète que « les opposés s'attirent » mais quand on y réfléchit le contraire se dit aussi. « Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent », une théorie qui paraît plus réaliste. Ca me fais bien rire.

Malgré tout le mal que tu m'a fais je ne peux me résoudre à t'en vouloir. J'ai essayé de te haïr pourtant, pas pour tes actes au sein de Phantom Lord mais bien au contraire pour ceux à Fairy Tail. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, après tout ce n'est pas de ta faute si mon cœur est tien... Mais je voulais te détester pour avoir mis tout ces doutes en moi, pour m'avoir fait ressentir quelque chose qui m'étais alors inconnu. Mais ton visage, ton petit sourire m'a toujours dissuadée de te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Et je pense avoir pris la bonne décision en faisait face à ce que je ressens, car comment te faire réaliser l'ardeur de mes sentiments si moi-même je n'arrive pas à les comprendre mais surtout à les accepter. Mais j'ai sus surmonter ça, c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que tu le saches, même si je dois essuyer un refus au moins je n'aurais plus l'impression d'avoir un poids chaque jour de ma vie. Je prends également le risque que tu ne veuilles plus me parler, ce serait difficile pour moi. Mais cela devenait un besoin, je me devais de te le dire pour ne pas que tu l'apprennes de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce n'est pas une demande, je n'attends pas de réponse de ta part. Il m'est facile de deviner ce que tu me dirais et je ne pense pas être capable de le supporter. Je me suis déjà imaginée cette scène des milliers de fois, j'ai essayé de créer un monde où tu m'aurais rendu mon amour mais cela n'a jamais duré bien longtemps. Toujours cette foutue réalité qui me rappelait à l'ordre et m'obligeait à revenir sur Terre.

Je ne sais pas si te dire tout ça est une bonne idée, peut-être n'accordes-tu aucune importance aux dires d'une petite sotte comme moi ? Mais cela me fais un bien fou ! Alors je vais continuer, même si tu ne lis pas jusqu'au bout je m'en fiche. Ce morceau de papier m'auras permis de lâcher se qui me pèse sur le cœur. Car oui ça me pèse, et j'en souffre même si je parais aussi joyeuse et frivole qu'à l'accoutumée. Finalement je ne peux plus te reprocher de porter un masque devant les autres car c'est exactement ce que je fais depuis un an. Je ne pense pas pouvoir te regarder en face à présent, pourtant tes yeux m'ont toujours attirée. Je n'avais qu'une envie s'était m'y plonger et ne plus jamais revenir, retourner dans ce monde imaginaire. Ces petits moments où la douleur quittait mon corps vont me manquer, je n'oserait plus jamais t'approcher ou même pire te toucher.

Je pense que je vais finir cette lettre, j'ai l'impression que toutes les larmes de mon corps sont coulées ce soir. Le papier rempli de petites traces mouillées le prouve aisément.

Je le redis plus pour moi-même, je t'aime Gajeel Redfox.

Levy »

La mage des mots plia la lettre en deux, on ne sait jamais, des yeux indiscrets pourraient tomber dessus. D'un revers de la main elle essuya ses joues, elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré. Pourtant cela lui arrivait assez souvent ces temps-ci ! Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé ses esprits elle put éteindre la bougie qui lui permettait de pouvoir encore écrire à cette heure si tardive. Car oui, Levy s'était réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit avec le besoin d'écrire la lettre tout de suite et de ne pas attendre le lendemain. Après ça elle ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil, elle réfléchissait trop pour s'endormir. La question qui la taraudait était de trouver comment donner la lettre à Gajeel sans que personne ne la voit, histoire de ne pas être assaillit de questions. Puis ensuite il fallait trouver un moyen de fuir le plus vite possible le temps qu'il la lise, pas à Fairy Hills il saurait trop facilement où la trouver…. Une mission ! Oui c'était parfait ! Elle ne le verrait pas et il aurait peut-être le temps d'avaler la pilule, du moins elle l'espérait. C'est donc ainsi que se déroula la nuit de la jeune femme.

Elle se leva aux aurores, elle ne put rien avaler. Une fois totalement prête elle mit la lettre dans sa sacoche, rien qu'en la regardant son cœur reprenait déjà un rythme irrégulier. Elle s'observa quelques instants dans le miroir avant de partir, le manque de sommeil était visible sur son visage. Des petites cernes avaient fait leur apparition juste en dessous de ses yeux. Elle détourna son regard de son reflet puis soupira tout en sortant de sa chambre.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la guilde elle ne fit que ruminer encore plus, elle le sentait : sa détermination flanchait au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Elle n'était plus si sûre que c'était une très bonne idée ! C'est donc le cœur lourd et l'esprit embrouillé qu'elle entra dans une guilde presque déserte. Mira était bien sûr déjà là, elle fût étonnée de voir une Levy aussi matinale. Une fois qu'elle fût installée au bar elle le lui fit donc remarquer.

-Tu es tôt aujourd'hui ! Tu es tombée de ton lit ?

-Non c'est pas ça, j'ai pas réussit à dormir…

-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te tracasser autant ?

-Rien d'important.

-Et ce rien n'aurait pas des cheveux noirs, des piercings partout et une légère tendance à manger du métal ?

Levy rougit légèrement, soit Mira avait une super intuition soit on pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce qui, vous l'admettrait, est le comble pour une mage des mots.

-C-comment tu sais ça ?!

-T'inquiète pas, il ne remarquera rien. Même si on l'écrivait en gros sur son chat il ne comprendrait pas !

-Tu n'as pas tord…

-Biens sûr, je pense que c'est un truc de chasseur de dragon… Peut-être qu'on en leur a pas appris comment il fallait faire ?

Levy ne répondit rien en voyant Mira partir dans ses propres pensées. Une fois qu'elle eut vidé le verre que la barman lui avait apporté elle se dirigea vers le tableau des missions, elle en cherchait une pas trop compliquée mais qui durerait tout de même assez longtemps. Une semaine minimum, pour bien laisser le temps au dragon de digérer l'information.

En parlant de lui il venait d'entrer dans la guilde, son chat l'avait obliger à sortir du lit tôt sous prétexte qu'il devait aller parler avec Mirajane. Or, jusqu'à preuve du contraire il pouvait encore y allait seul ! Lily partit donc rejoindre la démone et il commencèrent une longue discussion. Gajeel se dirigeait vers sa table habituelle quand il aperçut une crevette aux cheveux bleus devant le tableau des missions. Il l'approcha discrètement.

Levy sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit Gajeel derrière elle, elle se retourna un bout de papier dans la main droite : elle avait choisit une mission. Son regard passa des pieds du jeune homme pour remonter sur son magnifique corps, puis sur ses lèvres et enfin ses yeux. La mage ne put s'empêcher de frémir, il la surplombait totalement. Elle aurait dût être intimidée, mais pas le moins du monde. Ce fût lui qui brisa le silence.

-Alors crevette, tu pars en mission avec les deux abrutis ?

-Non je pars seule cette fois ! _Levy décida de faire abstraction du « abrutis »._

-Ah ? Tu t'es enfin décidée à les jeter ? _La bleue esquissa un sourire._

-Non plus, mais j'ai envie d'en faire une seule pour une fois.

Gajeel n'ajouta rien de plus, même s'il était vraiment étonné que sa crevette parte en mission seule, cela n'était jamais arrivé encore. De plus il avait très bien remarqué les cernes sur le visage de la mage, il n'était peut-être pas très malin mais en tout cas cela se voyait qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme !

La guilde se remplit peu à peu, le bruit arriva en même temps que les mages. Enfin, surtout en même temps que Natsu. Levy n'avait cessé de se ronger les ongles, le stress la gagnait de plus en plus. Elle attendait impatiemment que Gajeel se décide à sortir, mais il n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger. Au grand damne de la jeune femme.

Enfin, au bout de plusieurs heures qui parurent interminables à Levy, la dragon slayer se décida à aller prendre l'air. La mage des mots sauta alors sur l'occasion, elle informa Mirajane de son départ en mission. Celle-ci ne posa aucune question et la laissa partir. Ce qui lui permit donc de rattraper rapidement Gajeel. Il se tourna avant même qu'elle ne soit arrivée à son niveau, il avait remarqué qu'elle l'avait suivit. Comme il avait remarqué que depuis plus d'une heure elle l'observait discrètement de sa place, ce qui l'avait beaucoup amusé d'ailleurs.

Levy reprit son souffle puis planta son regard dans celui de son camarade, ce serait sûrement une des dernières fois où elle pourrait le faire alors autant en profiter ! Elle n'osait pas parler, elle restait figée face à lui. « Pas maintenant » se dit-elle. Il la regarda, mi-amusé mi-étonné. Il finit par rompre le silence de nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux crevette ?

-Euh… Je…

-Tu… ?

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde, ceci est mon deuxième poste sur FanFiction ! Cependant cette fois ce n'est pas pour une OS mais pour une fiction. J'avoue avoir plus de difficultés là-dessus mais je vais essayer de faire au mieux, de poster régulièrement et de faire le moins de fautes possible ! Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura beaucoup. Sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, me revoici pour la suite de ma fiction ! J'aimerai remercier les trois personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ça m'a vraiment encouragée à continuer mon histoire :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et qu'il n'est pas trop court ? J'ai toujours peur de ne pas assez écrire par chapitre... Sur ce je vous laisses lire !

* * *

 **La lettre ~ Chapitre 2**

-Tu… ?

Levy déglutit difficilement, son rythme cardiaque avait dangereusement augmenté. Elle passa sa main tremblante dans sa sacoche et ressortit la lettre. Elle la serrait, comme si elle ne voulait pas la lâcher. Peut-être était-ce le cas après tout ? Mais, prenant son courage à deux mains elle la tendit à Gajeel.

-J'aimerai que tu lises ça s'il-te-plaît.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il voulut déplier la feuille mais la mage des mots le stoppa net en plaquant ses mains sur les siennes, ce contact soudain la fit frémir.

-A-attends… Lis la chez toi, ou là où personne d'autre ne sera susceptible de.. de la lire.

Gajeel arqua un sourcil, il était curieux de voir se qui était écrit là-dedans et qui pouvait mettre sa crevette dans un tel état. Levy remis une mèche en place, puis dans un rapide « au revoir » elle partit le plus rapidement possible.

 **POV Gajeel.**

Sa crevette agissait vraiment bizarrement depuis ce matin, peut-être qu'elle était malade ? Mais pourquoi accordait-elle autant d'importance à ce petit bout de papier ? Un seul moyen de le savoir, lire. Il suivit donc les conseils de la mage des mots et alla dans un endroit plus tranquille. Le parc. Il s'assit tranquillement sous un arbre et commença la lecture de ce qui paraissait être une lettre écrite par sa petite crevette.

Au début de sa lecture il fût d'abord inquiet, qu'avait-elle de si important à lui dire, à lui ? Puis lorsque les mots « aimer » et « sentiments » furent cités, on put constater une toute autre expression sur son visage. Ce n'était pas de la surprise, non c'était plus fort. Bien plus fort. Un choc ? Oui, ce mot convenait parfaitement. Lorsque sa lecture fût achevée il s'obligea à relire une deuxième fois la lettre pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. « Wouah » fût le seul mot que le dragon réussit à prononcer.

 **POV Levy**

C'est bon, c'était fait. Une bonne fois pour toute, maintenant il savait et elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

Seulement, maintenant elle était encore plus stressée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec son sac, il était posé sur ses genoux contrairement à sa valise qui était posée sous le siège du train. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que la petite mage était partie de la guilde, il ne restait qu'à peine dix minutes de trajet. La mission consistait à traduire une collection de livres, ceux-ci appartiendraient à une personne importante qui les garderait pour son usage personnel. Seulement, de ce qui est dit, il n'a jamais rien compris à ce qui y était marqué. D'où la mission. Une fois sur place Levy n'eut pas de mal à trouver la demeure du commanditaire, c'était la plus grande comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Or, la jeune fille fût agréablement surprise en constatant que l'homme qu'elle rencontra n'était pas du tout comme elle se l'était imaginé. C'était un vieux monsieur extrêmement gentil et très cultivé. Levy n'eut donc aucun mal à se mettre à la traduction des ouvrages. Elle fût tellement concentrée dans cette tâche qu'elle réussit même à en oublier Gajeel et tout le reste. Cela faisait quand même du bien de se retrouver seule et loin de tout. Même si, dit comme ça, c'était légèrement étrange…

Vu le grand nombre de livres qu'avaient cet homme, une semaine ne serait finalement pas de trop. C'était une mission simple, mais faite pour une mage des mots !

Ces sept jours passèrent bien plus vite que Levy ne l'aurait imaginé, il était finalement temps pour elle de rentrer à la guilde. Ce qui ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, elle chercha à gagner du temps. Demandant au commanditaire s'il n'avait pas d'autres livres à traduire. Mais non.

Lorsque Levy prit le train du retour ce fût le cœur lourd, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendrait à son retour. Tout reposait sur la capacité de Gajeel à ne pas laisser sa lettre traîner n'importe où. Car oui, elle en était sûre : ce n'est pas lui qui en parlerait à quiconque, à part à Lily, et encore. Mais si Mira venait à la lire alors là, la mage des mots pouvait se chercher une nouvelle guilde. Ou s'enfermer chez sois jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Au bout de quelques temps de réflexion sur cette épineuse question, Levy s'intéressa à sa semaine. Elle s'était très bien déroulée, la mage avait craint de s'ennuyer seule. Mais au contraire, tout c'était déroulé dans le calme. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de justifier l'attirance un peu trop voyante de ses coéquipiers pour elle, il n'y avait eu aucune dispute pour savoir lequel des deux auraient eu l'immense privilège de s'asseoir près d'elle dans le train. Oui. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça lui avait vraiment changé les idées ! Elle décida donc de prendre plus de missions en solo à partir de ce jour, même si cela risquait de ne plaire ni à Jett ni à Droy.

Quand le train fit son arrivée dans Magnolia, Levy sentit son estomac se nouer. Il fallait qu'elle retourne à la guilde, or à la guilde il y avait aussi Gajeel. Ce n'était pas vraiment la personne qu'elle voulait le plus voir en ce moment… Seulement elle n'avait guère le choix : il fallait qu'elle prévienne Mira de son retour. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Tant qu'à être en tenue et en condition, pourquoi ne pas prendre une autre mission. Bon Gajeel prendrait sûrement cela comme une manière désespérée de l'éviter, mais bon, après tout il devait déjà la prendre pour une folle. Voir pire. Levy chassa toutes ses pensées parasites et se concentra sur son idée première. Oui, elle ferait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups : de un elle éviterai un certain mage et de deux elle pourrait se faire un peu d'argent. Parfait ! Elle marcha donc en direction de Fairy Hills, poser sa valise devenait vitale à présent. Elle pesait si lourd… Une fois fait elle put donc se diriger vers la guilde, son pas était nettement plus lent que lors du trajet jusqu'à sa chambre. Bizarre, non ?

Quand elle fût à hauteur de la grande porte en bois elle se stoppa, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air elle entra. Tout paraissait normal, personne ne la dévisageait en chuchotant, on ne lui jetait pas de tomates. En faite c'est à peine si quelqu'un avait remarqué son arrivée. Elle soupira, un poids venait comme de s'envoler de son corps. C'est donc légèrement plus sûre d'elle que Levy s'approcha de la barman. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Levy ! Tu es enfin rentrée !

-Bonjour Mira, oui mais je ne pense pas rester longtemps.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Vu que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'argent, je compte repartir en mission avant la fin de la journée, d'ailleurs si tu as quelque chose à me proposer ?

-Déjà ?! Bien, je comprends… Même si d'habitude c'est Lucy qui a besoin d'argent ! _Elles rirent toutes les deux à ces mots_. Je vais voir si je ne te trouve pas quelque chose.

Mirajane revint quelques instants plus tard une feuille dans la main, elle la tendit à la mage des mots.

-Tiens, je l'ai reçue hier et elle ne m'a pas l'air trop compliqué ! Au moins tu seras tranquille.

-Oui, merci beaucoup Mira !

-Mais de rien. _Elle lui fit un grand sourire, mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir servir un client, elle se stoppa et se retourna vers Levy._ Tant que je te tiens, j'aurais une question.

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fais à ce pauvre Gajeel ?

Levy devint toute rouge.

-M-moi ? Mais rien ! Pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que depuis ton départ il est encore plus ronchon que d'habitude, dès que quelqu'un à le malheur de lui adresser la parole ou pire de la toucher il le fait voler à travers la pièce. Sauf son chat bien entendu.

-Ah… Mais quel rapport avec moi ?

-Et bien, tu es la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé avant ce changement d'attitude si… Violent. Et tu es une des personnes les plus proches de lui.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil plus que significatif ce qui eut le don de rendre la jeune fille, si c'était possible, encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

 **POV GAJEEL**

Dès que les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent Gajeel tourna la tête dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une petite mage aux cheveux bleus. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il guettait cette fichue porte, à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait le malheur de l'ouvrir il se voyait gratifié d'un regard à vous faire frissonner un mort. Ce qui est humainement impossible. Cependant, depuis cette lettre il était vraiment à cran. Il ne dormait presque plus et se posait des milliers de questions. Réfléchir n'était pas vraiment son fort… Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il attachait autant d'importance à cette lettre, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas simplement oubliée ? Et puis, comment une si petite crevette pouvait ressentir ne serais-ce que de l'attirance pour lui ? C'est ce genre d'interrogations qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Or, à son grand soulagement, cette fois c'était bien Levy qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Il eut presque envie de sourire, mais s'abstint. Il avait une réputation à préserver après tout ! Mais ce petit moment de joie fût de courte durée, en effet il vit Mira tendre une nouvelle mission à sa crevette. Elle n'allait tout de même pas enchaîner les missions juste pour ne pas lui parler, non pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais ils devaient avoir une petite conversation. Même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire. « Eh, salut. Ta mission c'est bien passée ? Et sinon comment ça se fait qu'une gamine comme toi sois amoureuse d'une grosse brute comme moi ? ». Autant vous dires que ça le fait moyen quand même. Une fois que la mage des mots fût sortie du bâtiment il put la suivre, ce qui n'échappa à Mirajane qui ne pouvait pas cacher son petit sourire. On ne la surnommait pas « la démone » pour rien… Il tenta de l'ignorer, pourtant les mots que son chat lui avaient dit lorsqu'il lui avait fait lire la lettre lui revinrent en mémoire : « Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte, sauf toi. ». Etait-il aveugle à ce point ? Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué ces petites attentions qu'elle mentionnait dans sa lettre, un cœur dans le mot « iron », sa panique lorsque Gajeel était en mauvaise posture face à Rogue lors des jeux magiques. Ça, Lily devait mieux s'en rappeler que lui. Il rit intérieurement. Mais il avait pensé que tout ça n'était que des trucs de filles et que c'était normal. C'était une sorte de touche perso le cœur et qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui comme elle l'aurait fait si ça avait été Natsu ou Grey. Mais non, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Pourtant cela expliquait bien des choses…

Il ne mit que très peu de temps à la rattraper, il faut dire avec les petites jambes de la mage des mots ce n'était pas vraiment un exploit en sois. Alors il l'interpella.

 **POV NORMAL**

-Oi ! Crevette !

Levy se stoppa net en entendant son surnom, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui osait l'appeler comme ça. Car oui, seul Gajeel n'avait pas peur de la charrier sur sa taille, ce qui faisait partie d'une des nombreuses choses qu'elle appréciait chez lui. Sa franchise, même si ça pouvait faire mal parfois, était vraiment une qualité. Les battements de cœur de la jeune femme s'accélérèrent dangereusement et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle se retourna vers lui, fixant les chaussures du jeune homme, devenues soudainement extrêmement intéressantes, étant dans l'incapacité de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle sentit déjà le rouge lui monter aux joues, en ce moment elle ne voulait qu'une chose : prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir le plus loin possible. Mais elle s'enleva cette idée de la tête.

-O-oui… ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente !

-De… De quoi tu parles ?

Ce n'est pas l'innocente mais l'idiote qu'elle faisait en ce moment. Mais en même temps, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Si elle avait tout mit sur papier au lieu de le lui dire en face ce n'était pas pour rien.

-Tu as quelques explications à me donner, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire de plus…

Levy tenta désespérément de garder son calme, il ne fallait pas qu'il remarque qu'elle était totalement paniquée. Mais sa voix tremblante ne trompait pas.

-Rien à dire ? Je suis pas vraiment d'accord là, tu crois quand même pas que je vais reprendre ma vie tranquillement alors que toi tu me fuis en partant en mission.

-Je ne te fuis pas ! J'avais juste envie d'être… Seule et de… Euh, de calme !

-Tu es tellement mauvais pour mentir, tu n'y crois même pas à ton histoire.

-Oh, ça va hein !

Levy avait, enfin, daigné lever les yeux vers lui. Seulement dès qu'elle croisa son regard elle se détourna immédiatement pour fixer autre chose. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver Gajeel.

-Bon, t'a plus trois ans Levy ! Regarde moi !

La jeune femme en question sursauta, depuis quand l'appelait-il par son prénom ? Il devait vraiment être sur les nerfs pour faire ça… Ce qui toucha la mage qui décida de répondre à ses questions, même si cela lui coûtait.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Bah, ça me paraît logique non ? : Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Bah pourquoi tu m'a écris cette lettre tiens !

Elle le dévisagea, elle se demandait s'il se moquait d'elle. A priori non, ce qui l'inquiéta d'avantage.

-Tu te moques de moi là ?

-Non, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as écris cette fichu lettre si c'est pour m'éviter H24 et fuir on ne sait où.

Levy eut un rire, plus dégoûtée qu'autre chose. Quel idiot.

-On voit que ça ne t'es jamais arrivé, hein Gajeel ? Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de devoir garder le silence, quand tout le monde l'a remarqué et vous le fait comprendre chaque jour. Mais ça ce n'est pas le pire, non sinon ce serait trop facile. As-tu seulement idée de ce que ça fait de devoir garder ça pour sois, de lutter à chaque moment pour ne pas pleurer ou hurler ?

« Donc c'était vrai, tout le monde était bien au courant » pensa Gajeel.

-Calme toi crevette, c'était qu'une question !

Celle-ci sentit les larmes arriver, il fallait mettre fin à cette discussion de toute urgence.

-Bon, viens-en au fait Gajeel. Que veux-tu exactement ?

En faite, il n'en savait trop rien. Il s'était posé des tonnes de questions, mais en la voyant comme ça. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, mais surtout des larmes, lui faisait mal. Après tout elle était la seule à l'avoir accepté à ses débuts à Fairy Tail, il se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour lui pardonner si vite.

-Je veux des réponses.

-Vois-tu pour avoir une réponse il faut une question or, sauf erreur de ma part, tu n'en a pas posé.

Ce fût cette simple phrase qui réussit à mettre ce cher dragon en colère, et Levy ne mit pas longtemps à s'énerver également.

* * *

Bon, que se passe t-il quand un dragon et une crevette s'énervent à votre avis ? Espérons qu'il ne la mange pas ! x)

A la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin le chapitre 3, désolé de le publier si tard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de l'écrire jusque là à cause des cours et tout ça... J'espère mettre moins de temps pour le 4e ! D'ailleurs je pense qu'il y aura à peu près 6 chapitres, peut-être 7 mais pas beaucoup plus... :)

Petite précision : un passage de ce chapitre est écrit à la première personne du singulier, c'est Levy qui parle. Je trouvais ça plus facile et plus représentatif des émotions qui la submergent à ce moment donc voilà j'espère que cela vous plaira !

J'aimerai également remercier ceux qui m'ont laissés des messages, ça m'a beaucoup touchée ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir coupé en pleine dispute, je trouvais que ça donnait un peu de suspense à l'histoire :D

* * *

 **La lettre ~ Chapitre 3**

Cette phrase eu le don d'énerver Gajeel, déjà qu'il avait du mal à réfléchir correctement alors si en plus elle se permettait ce genre de petits pics ça n'allait pas le faire.

-Tu veux m'énerver ou quoi crevette ?

C'est repartit pour les « crevette », à vrai dire, même si Levy ne l'avouerait jamais, ça la soulageait. Lorsqu'il l'appelait Levy c'était pas un bon présage.

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est toi qui vient me voir pour que je t'explique, mais que je t'explique quoi au juste ? Pourquoi je t'aime ? A ces mots Gajeel grimaça. C'est pas possible, ça s'explique pas c'est comme ça et j'y peut rien. Je peux pas arrêter de penser à toi, ni d'avoir envie d'être à tes côtés. Tout simplement parce que tu m'es devenu indispensable, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je tiens à toi. Et c'est d'ailleurs ça qui me tue peu à peu, ton indifférence, ton manque d'intérêt pour les autres. Impossible de savoir ce que tu ressens, un jour nous serons proches et le lendemain plus rien. J'en ai marre d'attendre un truc qui ne se produira sûrement jamais, c'est comme courir après quelque chose qu'on ne pourra jamais atteindre. Or là la chose c'est toi et ton foutu sal caractère.

La colère de Gajeel s'envola aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Que répondre à ça ? Rien on se tait et on écoute, point.

-Mais toi tu t'en fou, n'est-ce pas ? Ca te passe au-dessus de la tête. Tu sais, moi aussi je m'en fiche que tu sois indifférent : ce sera plus facile de t'oublier, mais es-tu vraiment obligé de venir remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

Levy planta ses beaux yeux noisettes dans ceux de Gajeel, ce qui le fit frémir. Il n'y avait plus ni joie ni bonheur dans ses yeux, ce n'était plus que de la colère et de l'amertume. Elle qui avait toujours eu un visage si rayonnant, emplit d'amour et de chaleur, à présent il était couvert de larmes. Gajeel se mordit la lèvre, c'était de sa faute. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle pleurait et ça lui faisait mal. Car il ne savait quoi lui dire pour calmer sa douleur, il ne pouvait répondre à ses sentiments. Comment le pourrait-il ? Elle était l'opposé de lui, le yin et le yang, le démon et l'ange, la nuit et le jour… Impossible que ça colle, il finirait par tout gâcher et par la faire encore plus souffrir. Alors la meilleure solution était qu'elle le déteste, ce serait plus facile de tourner la page. Pour lui comme pour elle. Malgré que Gajeel avait encore du mal à croire que cette petite crevette puisse l'aimer, « l'aimer » ça le faisait sourire et frémir à la fois. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour le jeune homme, il avait bien eu des petites amies… Ou plutôt des conquêtes. Mais rien d'aussi important et sérieux. Il ferait le nécessaire pour la préserver, coûte que coûte. Il se l'était promit ce jour-là, quand il avait cru perdre définitivement son humanité. Elle avait été là pour lui quand la solitude était sa seule amie. Il ne pouvait, ne devait pas lui faire du mal de nouveau. Il prit donc le ton le plus froid dont il était capable.

-Parfaitement, je m'en fou totalement. Je voulais juste savoir si c'était une blague, ça ne l'est pas et je trouve ça pitoyable. Tiens. _Il prit la lettre de son sac et la lui lança_. J'en veux pas.

Levy hoqueta, elle n'avait certes jamais douté qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais de là à ce qu'il lui rende ça lettre de cette façon. Ses mots avaient été si crus, si blessants. La mage des mots resta figée quelques secondes puis gifla Gajeel aussi fort qu'elle le put.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur. Levy marqua une pause. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme toi, tu es vraiment un monstre.

La mage partit alors, tournant le dos à l'homme qu'elle avait cru aimer. Celui qui s'était révélé être un monstre, celui qui venait de lui briser le cœur comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait.

Un monstre. Se mot tiqua aux oreilles du dragon, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite grimace. Mais il ne broncha pas, il le méritait, tout comme cette claque qu'il venait de prendre et ce ton emplit de haine que lui avait adressé la jeune femme. Gajeel ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de parler ainsi à quelqu'un, il l'avait poussé à bout. Et il s'en rendait compte à présent : il était allé trop loin. Il aurait dû se contenter de faire ce qu'elle avait dit : faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais en faisait cela Levy aurait continué à l'aimer, alors qu'en ruinant l'image qu'elle s'était faite du dragon Gajeel avait détruit tous les sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir ressentit à son égard. Du moins il l'espérait.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que Levy ne remette les pieds à la guilde, ce qui inquiétait Mirajane. La mage des mots s'était enfermée dans sa chambre à Fairy Hills et refusait de parler à quiconque, même à Lucy. Elle était totalement anéantit.

/Levy/

Comment ai-je pu être si naïve ? Croire un seul instant que ce monstre de Phantom Lord avait changé. J'ai toujours espéré lui avoir ouvert les yeux, l'avoir rendu un peu plus bon. Mais en vérité il n'a fait que ce servir de moi depuis des années, toutes les fois où il m'a protégée n'avait été en faite que des actions menées par pure pitié. Ou pour se sentir important. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être sotte, j'ai voulu croire que c'était pour moi. Qu'il s'était amélioré pour moi, qu'il était venu à la guilde pour moi, qui était venu à l'examen de rang S pour moi… Mais non, pas du tout. Il l'a fait pour lui, pour servir ses propres intérêts.

Jamais je n'ai ressentis une telle douleur, comme si quelque chose en moi s'était brisé ou que ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens. J'avais toujours cru que c'était le destin qui m'avais fait croiser le chemin de Gajeel, si c'est lui alors il est bien cruel. Quand j'observe mon reflet c'est comme regarder une inconnue, je ne me reconnais plus, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Comment vais-je faire pour me relever à présent ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir la force, ni même l'envie. J'ai l'impression qu'il suffirait d'un coup de vent pour me faire tomber, qu'un rien pourrait m'achever. Peut-être est-ce le cas, sûrement même. Alors je reste là, enfermée, coupée du monde. Je ne sais pas si ce qu'il voulait c'est ne plus me voir, mais il a réussit. L'idée même de sortir de sous ma couette me répugne, j'en aurai presque l'envie de vomir si j'avais mangé quelque chose. Or ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai perdu l'appétit, le sommeil, l'envie de vivre. J'ai perdu cette petite étincelle qui vous donnes envie de vous lever le matin pour affronter la journée, il était mon étincelle, ma raison de sortir de mon lit. Les rôles sont inversés : il ne me pousse plus à en sortir mais à y rester. Je pourrai y vivre, sous ma couette, pour l'éternité. Au moins elle ne me fera pas de mal, elle.

/

Nombre de personnes étaient passés devant cette porte, mais tous étaient repartis bredouille. Nul n'avait réussit à faire ouvrir la porte à Levy. Personne ne connaissait la cause de cet enfermement, Mirajane avait commencé sa propre enquête. Elle avait remarqué que, depuis que Levy était cloitrée chez elle, Gajeel était d'une humeur exécrable. Enfin, plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle avait donc rapidement fait le rapprochement, quelque chose avait dû se produire entre eux. Sûrement à cause de ce papier que Levy avait donné à Gajeel. Oh, oui elle était au courant de ça également. Cet idiot de dragon slayer l'avait laissé à porté des yeux de Mirajane, elle ne l'avait pas lu mais elle avait clairement reconnu l'écriture de la mage des mots. La démone avait déjà mis en place différents scénario, tous plus grotesques les uns que les autres, mais aucun ne collait avec l'attitude et cette lettre. Elle avait donc fini par prendre les choses en mains et d'aller voir directement Gajeel. Il n'allait pas apprécier mais il finirait bien par céder, même si pour cela elle devait user de Satan Soul. Avec ça s'il n'était pas convaincu...

Elle attendit donc que le jeune homme arrive, puis alla s'asseoir près de lui. Lily était partit discuter avec Wendy et Carla, il ne devait plus supporter l'humeur tempétueuse de son coéquipier. Seulement à peine était-elle assise qu'il tournait déjà la tête, il devait évidemment savoir pourquoi elle était là. Mais Mira ne comptait pas en rester là, cela ne pouvait plus durer !

-Gajeel ! Regarde-moi !

Il marmonna un « quoi ? » presque incompréhensible avant de la regarder. Celle-ci soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Entre toi qui est d'une humeur infecte et Levy qui se laisse dépérir dans sa chambre ça devient inquiétant !

Gajeel se mordit la lèvre lorsque la mage prononça le mot « dépérir », il ne savait pas que c'était à ce point.

-Il ne se passe rien, je suis juste de mauvaise humeur et pour Levy j'en sais rien.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une simple mauvaise humeur et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Et pour… Attends… Depuis quand tu l'appelles Levy toi ?

-Bah comment veux-tu que je l'appelle ? C'est son prénom, non ?

-Oui… Enfin passons. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre nous ?

-C'est évident, comme je sais que ça a un rapport avec cette lettre qu'elle t'a donné.

Gajeel parut extrêmement étonné, il la dévisagea quelques instants avant de lui demander comment elle connaissait l'existence de cette lettre.

-Tu l'as laissée traîner sur ta table et j'ai reconnu l'écriture de Levy. Maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde…

-Bien sûr que ça me regarde, Levy est mon amie et elle ne va vraiment pas bien. J'aimerai alors savoir ce qui lui arrive afin de pouvoir l'aider au mieux !

-De toute façon je doute que tu puisses l'aider.

-Tu sais, même si je ne peux pas régler son problème je peux l'aider. Lui parler, la réconforter. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, habituellement c'est toi que j'aurai envoyé mais là…

-Pourquoi m'aurais-tu envoyé ? Comme si c'était mon style d'aller faire la nounou.

Gajeel détourna les yeux, il avait prononcé cette phrase avec beaucoup moins d'assurance qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et que c'était mieux pour Levy d'avoir une amie auprès d'elle, seulement comment raconter ça à Mirajane ?

-Gajeel… ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On s'est disputé.

-A cause de quoi ?

-De la lettre.

-Que disait-elle ?

-Levy est amoureuse de moi.

-Oui ça je le sais.

Gajeel la dévisagea une nouvelle fois, comment faisait-elle pour savoir autant de choses ?

-Elle me l'a dit, continue.

-Y a rien à dire de plus, j'ai lu la lettre et je suis allé la voir.

Mirajane commençait à comprendre peu à peu, il n'avait pas répondu à ses sentiments.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-J'ai fais ce qui était le mieux pour elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Je l'ai éloignée de moi.

La démone avait perdu toute animosité envers le jeune homme, à présent elle compatissait entièrement. Il n'était finalement pas aussi insensible qu'il le laissait paraître, ni aussi dur. Et ça Mirajane le voyait maintenant, il avait l'air si perdu.

-Je vois, mais pourquoi ?

-Elle ne serait pas heureuse avec moi, je finirait par la faire souffrir.

-Mais c'est justement ce que tu es en train de faire en ce moment ! Ce n'est pas de la faire souffrir qui t'effraie, c'est de ne pas être à la hauteur et de la perdre. N'est-ce pas ?

Il marmonna un faible « oui ». Mirajane hésita à poser une main sur son épaule, mais elle n'en fit rien avisant le caractère impulsif du dragon.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler, t'excuser et lui expliquer pourquoi tu as fais ça.

-Je doute qu'elle veuille me voir en ce moment.

-Au contraire, je pense qu'au fond d'elle elle attends que tu viennes. Sinon pourquoi ne laisserait-elle personne entrer, peut-être parce que ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle espérait derrière la porte ?

Gajeel ne sût que répondre, bien sûr il mourrait d'envie d'aller la voir pour s'excuser. Être un monstre à ses yeux lui était insupportable… Il fallait qu'il choisisse entre aller la voir et risquer de lui faire du mal ou la laisser seule et risquer qu'elle ne se fasse du mal. Dans les deux cas il s'en voudrait, surtout que s'il décidait d'aller lui parler il ne saurait quoi lui dire. Il n'était lui-même pas sûr de ses sentiments envers la jeune mage, alors comment se faire pardonner ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il était juste trop lâche pour s'engager….

* * *

Encore désolééééé pour mon retard, j'espère que vous aurez aimé malgré que ce chapitre soit plus court que les autres... :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir (oui parce qu'au moment où j'écris ça c'est le soir, mais on s'en fou)

Alors oui vous avez le droit de me gueuler dessus, de me cracher dessus même... Ou autre chose si vous voulez !

Oui je sais je suis impardonnable d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire la suite, seulement j'ai vraiment été super occupée ces temps-ci et j'avais pas trop la tête à écrire... Alors je reviens avec ce chapitre 4 un peu plus court que les autres, car je voulais vraiment publier aujourd'hui pour ne pas oublier de le faire. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas moins bien justement parce que j'ai fais plus vite, c'est vous qui jugerez !

Sinon bonne lecture et vraiment désolée pour le retard ! :)

* * *

 **La lettre ~ Chapitre 4**

C'est donc la tête remplie de questions et passablement énervé que Gajeel rentra chez lui. Même s'il avait du mal à l'avouer Mirajane avait raison, il avait fait l'idiot et il devait réparer son erreur maintenant. C'est donc dans cette optique qu'il alla parler à la personne la plus apte de l'aider, mais surtout de le comprendre. Son fidèle ami PantherLily. Une fois que celui-ci fût rentré Gajeel l'assaillit presque aussitôt. Il était pressé d'en finir.

-Répète plus lentement Gajeel, tu as fais quoi ?

-Tu sais que Levy est cloîtrée chez elle ?

-Difficile de ne pas être au courant.

-Mmmh, c'est de ma faute.

-Je sais.

-Oui donc tu sais aussi que…. Attends, quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?

Gajeel ne s'y attendait pas, d'abord Mirajane et maintenant Lily. Etait-ce si facile de lire en lui ?

-Facile, depuis qu'elle est comme ça tu es d'une humeur horrible et vu qu'elle est dingue de toi...

-Comment ça se fait que toi et Mira soyez si bien informés ? La crevette te l'a dit à toi aussi ?

-Non.

-Alors, comment…

-Gajeel, tu es un crétin aveugle.

-Pardon ?!

-Toute la guilde est au courant que tu lui plais, même Natsu a compris ! Je sais vraiment pas comment t'a fait pour pas le remarquer !

-Toute la guilde ? Merde, c'était si évident que ça…

Le dragon donna un grand coup de poing dans le pauvre mur qui n'avait rien fait, laissant une jolie marque dessus.

-Quel con !

Lily soupira, son ami avait de nombreuses qualités mais les relations humaines c'était vraiment pas son fort.

-Ecoute Gajeel, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous et, à vrai dire, je m'en tape. Mais tu peux pas la laisser comme ça. T'a merdé ? Ok. Tu vas la voir et tu t'excuse.

-Je pense pas que ce soit aussi facile, j'ai vraiment fait le con.

-Raison de plus pour aller t'excuser.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire moi ?

-Bah un truc comme « je suis désolé », enfin je pense pas que tu ais besoin que je t'explique comment on s'excuse… Si ?

-C'est bon le matou, me prends pas pour un con non plus !

-On sait jamais avec toi…

Le mage soupira. En plus d'être complètement perdu il s'en voulait, et pas qu'un peu ! Et cette fichue phrase tournait dans sa tête, celle que Mirajane avait prononcé un peu plus tôt.

« Ce n'est pas la faire souffrir qui t'effraie, c'est de ne pas être à la hauteur et de la perdre. »

Comment cette femme pouvait-elle le savoir ? Lui, le grand Gajeel Redfox, l'ancien membre de Phantom Lord. Il pensait que son visage effrayant empêcherait quiconque de lire en lui. Apparemment il s'était trompé.

Avant, seul son nom pouvait faire trembler de peur quelqu'un, il inspirait une crainte sans nom aux propres membres de sa guilde. Il avait réussit à se fabriquer un masque, dur et froid comme l'était son cœur. A présent tout cela tombait en miettes. Grâce à une personne, une seule. A cette petite crevette qui avait réussit à l'aimer malgré tout ses défauts. Et lui il venait de tout gâcher encore une fois, il lui avait brisé le cœur.

Gajeel regarda son poing, puis le mur. Encore de la violence. Puis il détourna son regard, il s'attarda sur son chat. Levy n'était pas la seule à l'aimer malgré tout, son ami. Tous ses amis, tous les mages de Fairy Tail qui l'avait accepté. L'homme qui se tenait debout à présent n'était plus le même que quelques années auparavant et cela n'avait pu être possible que grâce à ces dégénérés qu'il pouvait se venter d'appeler ses amis. Sans eux il n'en serait pas là, si le maître n'était pas venu le chercher que serait-il devenu ? Les ténèbres auraient fini de le consumer, "monstre" n'aurait plus été un terme suffisant pour le décrire et il serait sûrement mort. Seulement la vie en avait décidé autrement, il avait une chance de rattraper ses erreurs et de rendre heureux quelqu'un à son tour. Il avait changé et il changerait encore, pour la guilde, pour son père, pour Levy.

-Merci Lily.

Sans rien ajouter de plus il partit en courant, claquant la porte au passage, laissant l'exceed tout sourire dans la petite maison.

Gajeel courut comme un fou à travers les rues de Magnolia, maintenant il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Si la crevette avait été capable de trouver une place dans son cœur pour une grosse brute comme lui alors il en ferait de même. Fini les pleurs, fini la tristesse. Ce soir elle retrouverait son sourire légendaire !

Seulement arrivé devant Fairy Hills il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, il y avait beaucoup trop de mages dans la cour. Soit ils avaient organisé une fête, ce qui était peu probable, soit il s'était passé quelque chose. C'est en voyant le visage déconfit de Mirajane qu'il sût que la deuxième proposition était la bonne. Elle le regarda, son visage était baigné de larmes et elle semblait tellement triste. Gajeel s'approcha doucement, la jeune femme en face de lui n'avait plus rien du démon qu'il avait put voir aux grands jeux magiques. Elle semblait si fragile, sans défense. C'était vraiment triste à voir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mira ?

Il prit sa voix la plus calme, même si son ton hésitant trahissait son inquiétude.

-C'est Levy…

Alors Gajeel sentit comme le sol se dérober sous lui, tous les pires scénarios passèrent dans sa tête. Seulement il n'en montra rien, il interrogea Mirajane du regard.

-Elle… Elle est partit…

Du côté de Levy.

Etirant le plus qu'elle put son corps Levy posa son sac dans le porte bagages. C'était pas marrant tous les jours d'être petite ! Elle n'avait emporté que le strict nécessaire, deux sacs étaient amplement suffisant. Nul besoin de s'encombrer de quinze mille affaires ! Elle rigola en pensant que jamais toutes les affaires de Lucy ne seraient passées là-dedans. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement, elle ne devait pas penser à ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Elle s'installa sur la banquette vide, le train n'était pas le moyen de transport qu'elle préférait mais c'était le plus rapide. Et c'est cela qu'elle cherchait, la rapidité. Elle voulait partir de cet endroit, la décision avait peut-être était prise sur un coup de tête mais Levy ne la regrettait pas. Si elle restait une minute de plus enfermée dans sa chambre alors elle deviendrait folle. Ses amis n'avaient pas réussit à la faire bouger de son lit alors elle s'était trouvé un nouveau but, une nouvelle raison de se lever : se battre. Elle allait se battre, devenir plus forte. Elle montrerai à ce stupide dragon qu'elle n'était pas qu'une gamine intello et elle vaincrait ce sentiment horrible qu'est l'amour. Oui, elle le chasserait à jamais de son cœur. Mais ce n'était pas seulement pour _lui_ qu'elle le faisait, une partie d'elle le voulait aussi. Pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait devenir plus forte, qu'elle ne dépendait pas que des autres.

La magie des mots… C'était loin d'être la plus puissante, mais on dit que les mots sont plus forts que tout. Elle repensa à Jett et Droy, ses deux amis qu'elle avait quitté. Quand elle avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre avec ses sacs ils étaient devant, Jett le poing en l'air près à toquer. Ce fut un moment assez gênant, aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à voir l'autre. Levy avait totalement paniqué, elle n'avait pas prévu du tout de croiser quelqu'un avant de partir. Elle avait simplement rédigé un petit mot sur un bout de papier et l'avait laissé sur sa table. Elle qui cherchait à éviter à tout prix les complications avant de s'en aller, c'était raté. Surtout avec eux ! Ils avaient pleuré, beaucoup. La mage des mots elle non, elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme. La surprise passée elle n'avait eu plus qu'une seule idée en tête : partir. Alors elle leur avait tout expliqué, clairement et simplement. Inutile de mentir, de prétendre aller juste se promener (mensonge plutôt moyen avec des valises en main). Quand elle avait annoncé son départ ils avaient tout tenté pour l'en dissuader, mais rien ne pouvait la détourner de son but. Levy ne leur avait pas dit où elle allait, ni pourquoi. Juste qu'elle devait le faire seule et qu'elle ne reviendrait sûrement pas avant un moment. C'est alors que Mirajane était arrivée, avec un panier de nourriture. Levy, à ce moment, avait vraiment maudit sa malchance et la gentillesse de ses camarades. Tout a dégénéré à partir de ce moment, Mirajane avait vraiment hurlé, au point de faire sortir toutes les filles présentes de leur chambre. La mage des mots était alors devenu le centre de l'attention générale, autant dire un cauchemar pour une jeune fille comme elle. Observée, jugée… La pitié elle n'en voulait plus. Dans un grand cri elle leur avait alors demandé de la laisser vivre sa vie. C'était un cri de désespoir, rempli d'amertume et de colère. Et c'est ça qui lui a permis de se faufiler à l'extérieur et de courir jusqu'à la gare.

Levy s'assoupit, la tête posée sur la fenêtre du train, la tête encore remplit des images de cette journée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey !**

Je sais je sais, je suis encore à la bourre... Je suis impardonnable, vous avez été si gentils dans vos commentaires (et je vous remercie d'ailleurs!) et moi j'ai encore oublié de publier... Désolé !

Je voulais dire que je me ferai pardonner la prochaine fois, maiiiiis... Me connaissant je vais éviter de trop m'avancer !

Bref, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **La lettre ~ Chapitre 5 **

Le réveil fût des plus désagréable, en effet, en plus du bruit incessant que faisait les gens en passant dans les couloirs, le train freina d'un coup. Levy se retrouva alors par terre, puis quelques secondes plus tard une des ses valises la rejoignit en s'écrasant sur sa tête. C'est de très mauvaise humeur qu'elle descendit de ce maudit moyen de transport. Elle arriva sur la gare de Kazuaki, un peu plus en avance qu'elle ne le pensait. Une fois sortit du bâtiment elle put constater toute la beauté de la ville, il y avait des multitudes de fleurs et tellement d'arbres qu'il aurait fallut une journée entière pour tous les compter. C'était réellement un paysage magique, aussi Levy se félicita d'avoir choisit pareil endroit. La ville était très isolée, cela pouvait être un avantage comme un inconvénient. Personne ne penserait à la chercher ici, mais en même temps la ville n'abritait pas énormément de magasins et se trouvait loin des plus grandes bibliothèques.

La mage se dirigea vers l'hôtel de ville afin de prendre une chambre, sur le chemin elle eut tout le loisir d'admirer tous les magnifiques paysages. Une odeur fruitée envahissait tout l'espace, c'était tellement calme et reposant. Et les gens paraissaient si aimable et courtois. En somme tout l'opposé de la plupart des passants de Magnolia !

Levy avait trouvé un livre sur cette ville dans sa bibliothèque, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que lui ai venu l'idée de s'y installer. Par chance son ouvrage contenait une carte, ce qui n'allait pas être de trop… Bien au contraire ! Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se repérer sur la carte et, donc, à trouver l'hôtel. C'était un bâtiment simple et authentique, tout de bois, sa taille pouvait néanmoins impressionner. Lorsqu'elle y entra elle fut accueillit par une douce odeur, il ne fût pas très difficile de localiser la provenance du doux parfum : le restaurant. La mage des mots se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas prit un vrai repas depuis un moment, elle se promit alors de s'offrir ce petit plaisir dès qu'elle aurait fini de s'installer.

Elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être l'accueil, un homme corpulent et chauve y était accoudé. Il avait un très grand sourire et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Aussi hésita t-elle à l'interpeller, il semblait songer à quelque chose de si reposant qu'elle n'osait le déranger. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester attendre ainsi sans rien dire, elle toussa doucement afin de lui signaler sa présence. Mais il ne réagit pas. Elle décida alors de l'interpeller.

-Euh…. Excusez-moi… Monsieur ?

Il eut un sursaut et tomba de sa chaise. Levy eut un hoquet de surprise et se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Il se remit sur pieds avec l'aide de la jeune femme puis se mit à rire.

-Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle, j'étais totalement perdu dans mes pensées… Je ne vous avez pas vu !

-Oh ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas très bruyante de toute manière.

-Oui oui, j'ai vu ça !

Il retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise, toujours en souriant, et Levy se plaça face à lui, de l'autre côté du comptoir.

-Alors, que puis-je pour vous mon enfant ?

-J'aimerais louer une chambre ici, si c'est possible.

-Bien sûr bien sûr, après tout nous sommes un hôtel ! Et il n'y a pas beaucoup de voyageurs alors nous avons de la place ! Alors…

Il se mit à fouiller un peu partout dans les tiroirs, c'est au bout de quelques minutes de recherche qu'il réussit à mettre la main sur ce qu'il semblait chercher.

-Bon, j'ai une chambre au deuxième de libre, deux au quatrième et aussi une au troisième !

-Y a-t-il une différence entre toutes ces chambres ?

-Oh pas vraiment, j'en ai une avec un lit double mais sinon elle sont assez semblables…

-Très bien, pourrais-je avoir celle au deuxième ?

-Oui, aucun problème ! Viens je vais te la montrer.

L'homme attrapa une clé dans un tiroir et se dirigea vers l'escalier situé derrière son bureau. Levy le suivit et, tout en montant, put observer d'avantage l'homme. Il n'était pas très grand, peut-être un peu plus qu'elle mais de vraiment pas beaucoup. Il avait une tenue des plus originales, très colorée. La mage sourit, il semblait si chaleureux ! Cela lui rappela en quelques sortes le maître de Fairy Tail, enfin, sans le côté pervers. Même si ce gentilhomme pouvait très bien cacher son jeu, qui sait…

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte toute simple, le gérant introduisit la clé puis la fit tourner. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une petite chambre, à l'image de l'hôtel et du reste de la ville elle était simple et à la fois très belle. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin dans le coin droit de la pièce, juste à côté se trouvait un bureau et au-dessus de celui-ci une fenêtre. La vue était charmante, c'était des kilomètres de verdure. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait une porte, le gérant expliqua alors qu'elle menait à une petite salle de bain. Il y avait également plusieurs éléments décoratifs un peu partout dans la pièce, ce qui y mettait un peu de vie.

-Voilà mademoiselle, c'est tout simple mais je pense que vous vous y plairez le temps que vous y resterez… D'ailleurs… Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ?

-Quelques mois, je ne peux pas vous dire de chiffre exact pour le moment désolée.

-Oh ce n'est pas grave ! Il n'y a pas foule ici, vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez !

-Merci, c'est très aimable. Et, pour ce qui est du prix… ?

-Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Bien sûr le prix… Mais où ai-je la tête… La nuit coûte 1900 jewels, si vous restez un mois de 30 jours alors ça vous fera…

Levy eut envie de rire, il avait l'air extrêmement concentré par son calcul. Seulement il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être très doué pour ça, aussi décida t-elle de lui donner la réponse.

-Euh, ça fait 57000 jewels…

-Oui, voilà ! Merci mon enfant, moi et les maths ça fait deux…

Levy lui fit un sourire franc, cela lui semblait faire une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi décontractée qu'en ce moment et elle l'en remercia intérieurement.

-Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je suis vraiment distrait parfois… Je suis monsieur Aiko, le gérant de cet hôtel !

-Enchantée, je m'appelle Levy McGarden.

-De même mademoiselle Levy ! Que venez-vous faire par ici ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

-Mmmh, c'est un peu compliqué… On va dire que je prends un peu de recul sur ma vie.

-Je comprends, vous verrez cette ville est l'endroit parfait pour se ressourcer et pour se retrouver aussi.

Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux et retourna sur le pallier de la porte.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésitez pas, quand à l'argent ne vous en faite pas. Installez-vous et nous verrons ça plus tard.

-Merci.

Il lui fit un dernier sourire puis redescendit au premier, la laissant seule. Elle posa toutes ses affaires au sol puis ferma la porte. Son regard se posa alors sur le lit, il avait l'air tellement confortable. Sans réfléchir d'avantage Levy sauta sur le matelas et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Un sentiment de béatitude l'envahit alors, la fraîcheur et le doux parfum de propre des draps étaient si agréable… Levy se sépara à contre cœur du lit avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte. Il fallait encore qu'elle range toutes ses affaires et puis, il n'était encore que midi. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de dormir, même si l'envie ne lui en manquait pas. La mage s'attela alors à la tâche, elle rangea soigneusement toutes ses affaires. Après tout elle allait rester un petit moment ici, autant prendre ses aises tout de suite !

Tout ranger ne lui prit qu'une petite heure, ce qui lui permit de prendre un déjeuner à peu près à l'heure. Oui, elle s'était promis un repas et elle le ferait. Après tout elle avait besoin de force pour s'entraîner, alors se priver de nourriture par tristesse n'était pas un très bonne idée….

Levy se dirigea alors vers la salle de repas, bien plus détendue qu'à son arrivée à la gare.

Finalement elle n'était pas arrivée n'importe où.

Côté guilde :

Tout c'était passé très vite, Mirajane avait prévenu le Maître qui avait prévenu toute la guilde. Bien sûr, dans une guilde comme Fairy Tail, rien ne peut rester secret. La barman était décidée à organiser une grande expédition pour rechercher la jeune linguiste, bien sûr Jett et Droy étaient d'accord. Seulement Makarov jugeait cela inutile, après tout, même s'ils la retrouvaient, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Elle avait prit sa décision et, même si cela le rendait triste, il n'y pouvait rien.

Lisanna avait tout tenté pour calmer sa sœur, mais rien n'y faisait. Mais si l'humeur de la démone était des plus maussade ce n'était rien en comparaison de celle de Gajeel. En effet, celui-ci avait renoncé à courir après sa crevette, Mirajane avait su être très convaincante. Alors il était là, appuyé à un mur ruminant sa rage. Il en voulait à tous ces idiots de ne pas avoir su la retenir, il lui en voulait à elle d'avoir fuit mais surtout, il s'en voulait à lui de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt quel crétin il avait été. Maintenant elle était sûrement déjà loin, Levy pouvait être n'importe où. Il voulait, non, il devait la retrouver et s'excuser. Mais comment ? Où chercher ? Gajeel soupira, s'il avait été juste un peu plus rapide à comprendre peut-être serait-il arrivé à temps pour le retenir et lui sortir cette idée de la tête. Il secoua la tête, cela ne servait à rien de se morfondre de la sorte et puis, comme on dit, avec des "si" on pourrait refaire le monde... Alors il fit ce qui lui parut être la meilleure idée, il alla dans la chambre de sa petite crevette à la recherche d'indices sur sa destination.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que c'est pas trop court ? Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaires ! Et que vous avez aimé surtout ! :)


End file.
